YUNJAE:living like a dream
by azura kyosuke
Summary: . cukup aku kehilangan kau! aku tak mau jika harus kehilangan dia. Demi apapun,aku berjanji akan menjaga kim moonbin untukmu kim jaejoong/yunjae/chap 3 up DATE!/berharap masih ada yang sudi RnR T T
1. Chapter 1

_azura kyosuke present_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_cukup aku kehilangan tak mau jika harus kehilangan dia._  
_Demi apapun,aku berjanji akan menjaga kim moonbin untukmu kim jaejoong_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

LIVING LIKE A DREAM

.

.

.

.

.

Pair:yunhoXjaejoong and others

genre:hurt,sad,litle psycoh,yaoi,death cast

rated:M(not porn)

warning:EYD brantakan!,kecepetan,bla bla bla#digeplak

.

.

.

_"Aku adalah pengatur nasibmu! Memperlakukanmu sesuka hatiku. memberikanmu kesenangan dan keindahan arti mencintai lalu merampas dan menggantinya dengan 1001 jalan berduri demi menggapai harapan kosong"_

- azura kyosuke-

.  
.

_np:may i love you?_

.

.

.

douzo^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

_+author pov+_

"ini rumah yang anda pesan tuan,dengan gaya minimalis dan fasilitas lengkap."

"oh arigat eumh mak-sud saya trimakasih" yunho membungkukan tubuhnya lalu tersenyum bernama jesica itu tersenyum memaklumi kesalahan kliennya,wajar,pria bermarga jung itu baru saja pindah dari jepang dan memiliki pengetahuan bahasa korea yang sangat sedikit.  
"baiklah,sudah waktunya saya pergi,ohm ya bolehkah saya memberi saran kepada tuan?" yunho mengenyitkan dahinya bingung namun tak lama ia pun mengagukan kepalanya  
"disini ah tepatnya rumah itu"jesica menunjuk sebuah rumah bercat abu-abu membuat yunho mau tak mau mengikuti arah telunjuk jesica dan mengagukan kepalanya.  
"maaf jika saya lancang,saran saya mungkin anda dapat memperdalam bahasa korea dengan pemilik rumah itu kebetulan dia merupakan guru bahasa korea di universitas unggulan"ucap jesica menatap yunho yang tengah mencerna ucapan yang sengaja jesica perlambat "ah..nde jesica san trimakasih atas sarannya"yunho membungkukan tubuhnya dan menatap punggung petugas cantik yang mulai menghilang itu  
"guru bahasa korea ya?"gumamnya dan tersenyum kecil lalu menyeret kopernya memasuki rumah yang baru saja menjadi miliknya itu.

.  
.

.

.

.

.

+yunho pov+

sudah lebih dari lima hari aku menetap di seoul,ibukota yang jauh dari tempat asalku. kalau bukan perusahanku yang bangkrut karna tender itu pastilah aku tak akan mencoba peruntungan nasib disini! Membuka restoran teriyaki dan memulai semuanya dari nol dengan pengetahuan bahasa koreaku yang sangat sedikit ini ah~ aku jadi menyesal karna menolak ajakan alm. ayahku yang ingin mengajariku bahasa korea T _ T.

Kini aku tengah bermalas-malasan di sofa sambil menonton film kolosal berbahasa jepang dari kaset yang kuputar,film yang tak membuat kepalaku sakit karna harus menerjemahkan ! Ah,jadi teringat saran jesica kun tempo hari tentang pemilik rumah itu.

DING DONG  
aku sedikit terkelonjak mendengar bel lalu memakai baju untuk menutupi tubuhku yang toples sedari tadi dan sedikit berlari kearah pintu depan.  
Ceklek!

Pintu terbuka menampakan 2 sosok yang tak kukenal. pria dewasa yang tersenyum menatapku dengan puding ditangannya dan anak laki-laki yang kurasa berumur 5tahun tengah merajuk sambil menarik-narik celana dasar pria itu. Aku bingung.  
"appa~puding appa~"triakan manja dari anak laki-laki itu membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.  
"eh-itu,ada apa ya?"tanyaku dengan suara aneh karna kebingungan. "annyeong,aku kim jaejoong dan ini anakku kim moonbin tetangga baru anda tuan ^^. semoga bisa saling membantu ah~ ini untuk anda"ucap pria dewasa yang mengaku bernama kim jaejoong itu."oh arigatou eum gamshamnida jaejoong kun"jawabku lalu tersenyum hangat mempersilahkan kedua orang itu masuk, aku berjalan di depan mereka. tak lama aku merasa seperti ada yang menarik-narik celanaku. Anak laki-laki itu.  
"ajjushi,puding~ minta ya?moonbin suka puding" dengan bibir merah yang dikrucutkan juga pupy eyesnya _' hahaha manis imut'._ akuterkekeh geli saat jaejoong kun menggendong anak itu lalu tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk butt monbin yang malah membuat anak itu makin histeris dengan kata-kata puding hahaha. setelah mereka duduk aku beranjak kedapur untuk membuatkan mereka minuman tak lupa puding yang jaejoong kun berikan tadi kupotong-potong dan menatanya di piring lalu membawanya keruang tamu yang langsung disambut anak laki-laki itu dengan antusias mencomoti puding yang kubawa membuat air muka jaejoong kun sedikit jengkel kepada anaknya dengan cepat ia tarik monbin yang tengah asyik memakan puding ke pangkuannya.  
"ahh tak perlu repot-repot tuan" ujar jaejoong kun dengan bahasa korea yang tak kumengerti,aku hanya tersenyum.  
"anda berasal dari jepang?" mendengar kata jepang aku mengagukan kepalaku  
"ah benarkah? Apa anda bisa berbahasa korea?"tanyanya lagi dengan kata-kata yang diperlambat seperti jesica kun membuatku sedikit mengerti.  
"nde, sedikit"  
"oh~kebetulan aku seorang pengajar khusus bahasa korea di jika tuan berminat saya membuka privat belajar bahasa korea"ucapnya antusias dengan bahasa jepang yang fasih membuatku sedikit kusangka dia pemilik rumah itu. wah beruntungnya aku^^.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"perlu kubantu yunho kun?" kutolehkan pandanganku ke jaejoong kun yang tengah menyiram tanaman.  
"ah,tak perlu jae sensei"jawabku sambil mengangkat bahan-bahan masakan yang restoranku perlukan sesekali melirik jaejoong kun yang tengah menyipitkan matanya tidak suka dengan panggilan sensei yang kuberikan.  
"jangan panggil aku sensei! Aku tetanggamu bukan gurumu"cetusnya sebagai alasan sambil mematikan selang, membuka pagar rumahnya, dan menghampiriku lalu membantu mengangkat bahan-bahan,jangan lupakan monbin yang mengekor sambil membawa sekop kecil,tampaknya ayah dan anak ini sedang berkebun. Manis sekali.  
ohya akan kuceritakan sedikit tentang jaejoong kun,seorang duda berumur 27 tahun tentu kalian tahu dia bekerja sebagai apa bukan?Pengajar di univesitas unggulan! Pria kim itu menduda karna pernikahannya dari awal memang sudah tak dilandasi cinta melainkan berawal karna sebuah 'kecelakaan' yang ia lakukan dengan mantan istrinya dibangku kuliah sampai pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk bercerai disaat monbin berumur 3tahun,tepatnya 2tahun yang lalu jaejoong kun berusaha mati-matian untuk mendapatkan hak asuh moonbin,karna ia tak mau anaknya memiliki masa depan yang buruk jika harus diasuh oleh mantan istrinya yang notabenya tidak menyukai anak-anak,egois,dan glamour juga belum ayah yang mengagumkan membuatku jadi teringat dengan almarhum ayahku u.u )

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"jadi ini restoranmu yunho ssi? Suasananya nyaman sekali" jaejoong mendudukan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi pengunjung dan meletakan monbin dipangkuannya sambil mengarahkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan restoran,aku hanya tersenyum sambil mengangkat nampan berisi piring-piring kotor. yah,kebetulan Restoranku benar-benar sedang ramai pengunjung membuatku harus turun tangan membantu 3 pekerjaku yang tampak kewalahan. padahal ini jadwalku untuk belajar bahasa korea u.u! aku benar-benar tak enak dengan jaejoong kun yang sudah bersusah payah meluangkan waktunya,jadilah sebagai permintaan maaf aku mengajak mereka ke restoranku.

jam makan usai kini restoranku kembali lengang menyisakan kami dan dua pasang muda-mudi yang duduk di meja yang agak jauh dari meja jaejoong kun dan moonbin.  
Kuletakan 2 piring teriyaki dimeja yang ditempati jaejoong kun dan monbin "tak perlu repot-repot yunho ssi"ucapnya jaejoong kun tersenyum canggung berbanding terbalik dengan monbin yang tengah mencolek-colek saus teriyaki dihadapannya membuat jaejoong mendelik kearahnya."gwechana jaejoong ssi,anggap saja ini permintaan maafku"balasku dengan bahasa korea yang kaku.  
"makan appa~"monbin mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menarik-narik v-neck yang jaejoong kun kenakan hingga kulit dadanya yang putih susu terekspos membuat tubuhku tersentak

_'putih sekali' _batinku.  
"yah,monbin ah!" pekik jaejoong pelan dengan wajah memerah,menjauhkan tangan moonbin dari v-neknya .

jaejoong kun sibuk memberi hukuman kepada anaknya dengan cara menepuk -nepuk kedua tangan monbin sambil terus bergumam tak jelas menggerak-gerakan bibir cherynya .mungkin itu yang mendasari monbin terkikik geli melihat ekspresi ayahnya.  
"yah!monbin ah napeun eoh? App-a menanggung malu karna kau huh" ucap jaejoong kun pelan mengegelitik tubuh anak itu sambil meniup wajah monbin membuat moonbin menutup matanya sambil tertawa. Melihat sweat moment ini aku jadi ingin cepat menikah dan memiliki anak dengan jaejoong kun x3.  
_'eh?dengan jaejoong kun? Kau gila jung!kau pikir jaejoong kun gay sepertimu?'_batinku.  
Yah~ kuakui aku seorang gay,hal yang mendasariku menjadi seorang gay adalah karna aku bosan dengan tubuh wanita yang murah! Mereka mengobralnya secara tidak langsung dengan pakaian-pakaian yang menurut mereka yang aneh? Mungkin?

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/delete?

**Ganshamnida buat ****chidorasen ssi dan yang lainnya untuk masukannya ^**

**Aku emang agak kesulitan sama sebagian teks yang hilang jadilah typo dimana-mana huwe~ T _ T**

**Aku udah berkali- kali ngedit tapi hasilnya sama aja dan maaf kalau republhisnya juga masih brantakan juga bukan maksudku cuman asal-asal publhis! Aku harap kalian sudi untuk ngeriview ffku ini**

**Karna review kalian itu berpengaruh BESAR buatku hehehehe**

**Gamshamnida ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

_azura kyosuke present_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_cukup aku kehilangan tak mau jika harus kehilangan dia._  
_Demi apapun,aku berjanji akan menjaga kim moonbin untukmu kim jaejoong_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

LIVING LIKE A DREAM

.

.

.

.

.

Pair:yunhoXjaejoong and others

genre:hurt,sad,litle psycoh,yaoi,death cast

rated:M

warning:EYD brantakan!,kecepetan,bla bla bla#digeplak

.

.

.

_'aku mencintaimu. Kini kusadari itu. Namun bisakah aku slalu bersamamu? Menjagamu? Dan begitu pula sebaliknya?. Bisakah Aku mengubah fatamorgana ini menjadi nyata?'_

-jung yunho-

.

.

.

.

_np:white love story_

+_author pov_+

"teriyaki lagi? Hahaha bisakah kau sesekali memberikanku masakan itali atau west food yunho ah?"sindir jaejoong yang kini tengah menatap kotak makan berisikan teriyaki yang yunho berikan beberapa detik lalu membuat pria jung di depannya itu memasang wajah masam. tak tau diuntung kau kim.  
Sadar akan perubahan wajah yunho,jaejoong pun meminta maaf. "ck, mianhe yunho ah. Aku hanya bercanda jujur aku senang sekali dengan sikapmu. memperhatikan tetanggamu yang seorang duda keren banyak kesibukan ini hahaha masuk-masuk privat akan segera dimulai" ucap jaejoong menggeser sedikit tubuhnya dari depan pintu mempersilahkan yunho masuk dan diiyakan oleh pria jung itu.  
"jae, hari ini siapa saja yang mengikuti privat?" tanya yunho teringat akan pristiwa tersandung beberapa sepatu ukuran kecil yang hampir memenuhi teras rumah jaejoong. "eumh, anak-anak dari keluarga jepang dan china yang berimigran ke korea. kebetulan aku diminta mengajari mereka slama beberapa minggu ini,3 bocah menengah pertama yeah seperti biasa" jawab jaejoong sambil meletakan teriyaki tadi ke pemanas makanan. "anak-anak?" gumam yunho "berapa jumlahnya? Apa daisuke kun datang?" tanya yunho lagi kini agak panik dengan bahasa jepang dan korea yang bercampur aduk. "ish, sudah kubilang jangan berbicara dengan bahasa belang blonteng seperti itu nae namd0ngsaeng"  
"aku bukan adikmu jaejoong ah,umurku 26 tahun hanya berbeda stahun darimu!"  
"tetap saja aku lebih tua darimu" jawab jaejoong cuek lalu menghentikan pekerjaannya yang sedang mengisi 3 spidol yang akan ia gunakan lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke yunho yang tengah mendengus. benar-benar mengalahkan sikap monbin."ah sudah sudah. Semua sekitar 44 orang termasuk kau dan trio itu, daisuke ssi tak bisa datang karna jadwal kuliahnya. Jadiah kau yang paling kecil disini" ujar jaejoong lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda tadi -mengisi spidol- tidak memperdulikan yunho yang tengah membatin miris_. 'aku yang paling kecil i _ i)'.  
_

.

.

.

.

Skip time

.

.

"dari tadi aku tak melihat monbin. Kemana dia?" tanya yunho yang tengah duduk di ruang tv. Yunho memutuskan untuk tidak pulang kerumah setelah selesai privat. mengobrol dengan jaejoong tak apakan?. Lalu menyesap lemon tea hangat yang jaejoong hidangkan.  
"diajak ibunya menginap!" jawab jaejoong sedikit berteriak agar yunho yang ada ruang tv mendengarnya, sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dan ia menutup pintu kamar mandi yang baru ia gunakan tadi.  
"menginap?" gumam yunho heran. Bukannya jaejoong bilang jika istrinya ah tepatnya mantan istrinya tidak suka dengan monbin(anak-anak) . Seakan tau perasaan heran yunho jaejoong yang baru saja selesai mandi dan hanya mengenakan celana dasar hitam saja tanpa menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya yang sadar tidak sadar sangat ingin yunho sentuh tiap milinya . Ia dudukan dirinya Di sebelah yunho aroma lavender menyeruak dari tubuhnya. Ia hidupkan tv,mencari acara yang menurutnya menarik. "mantan istriku memutuskan untuk membina rumah tangga dengan pria yang ia cintai. jadilah ia ingin membuang ah tepatnya menghilangkan bebarapa sifat buruknya termasuk ketidaksukaannya terhadap anak-anak" mendengar penjelasan jaejoong yunho hanya mengaguk lalu menatap layar tv yang menampilkan berita malam yang sebenarnya sangat kalah menarik dengan pemandangan disampingnya.  
'ero yunho' umpatnya kepada dirinya sendiri. Fikiran-fikiran mesum memenuhi otaknya melihat tubuh jaejoong yang begitu putih dengan otot-otot yang terbentuk jelas jangan lupakan tato yang hampir mememenuhi punggung pria kim itu. begitu manly sangat berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang baru-baru ini yunho sadari begitu cantik. Mata bulat,hidung mancung, dan bibir merah chery. Wanita bodoh yang tidak bersyukur mendapatkan pria kim ini! Begitulah batin yunho.

"apa kau tidak ingin membina hubungan serius untuk yang kedua kalinya jaejoong ah? Dengan wanita yang kau sukai?" tanya yunho dengan suara lirih,entah kenapa yunho begitu khawatir jika jaejoong nantinya mungkin akan kembali berkeluarga dan yeah~ u-kn0w that.  
Mendengar pernyataan yunho jaejoong tertawa kecil juga agak ganjil dengan nada pertanyaan pria jung seorang yang takut kehilangan?.ia tolehkan wajahnya kearah yunho yang tengah menyesap lemon teanya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke sofa,menerawang jauh ke sebuah kenangan hidupnya yang hanya tuhan, ia dan mantan istrinya yang ada yang lain.  
"aku tak berminat" jawabnya datar. "tapi monbin pasti butuh sosok ib-"  
"monbin tak butuh sosok ibu! Cukup hanya aku. ayahnya!"potong jaejoong dengan suara tinggi membuat yunho sedikit terkejut.  
Kini mereka tenggelam dalam fikiran masing-masing. Jaejoong menutup ,ucapan pria jung disampingnya itu secara tidak langsung membuka memori tentang kehidupan percintaannya yang menyakitkan sedangkan yunho? Ia merasa bersalah namun tak berani membuka mulutnya untuk meminta maaf takut -takut jaejoong masih dalam mood yang buruk.

tring~  
jaejoong menatap izin untuk mengangkat telfon yang dibalas anggukan oleh yunho lalu menekan tombol hijau pada ponselnya yang terus berdering itu  
"wae?"  
"kesana?untuk apa?apa monbin mengamuk?"  
mendengar nama monbin yunho menyimpulkan jika jaejoong tengah berbicara dengan mantan istrinya.  
"kau masih ingat ternyata?hahaha gomawo. Ah tidak usah dirayakan,aku sibuk tidak bisa bersenang-sen-"  
"jae,umh maaf..ini sudah malam sebaiknya aku pulang. Juga soal tadi..aku minta maaf"potong yunho,membukukan badannya lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan jaejoong yang tengah mentautkan .

_(" oppa~,jadi otte? Apa benar-benar kau tidak bisa datang ke acara ulang tahunmu yang kuadakan siang nanti?")  
_  
"nde,tenang saja sebagai gantinya kau ku undang di ulang tahun monbin lusa"

"nde,annyeong~ salamku untuk moonbin dan kangta hyung "

_("opp-")_

flip!

Jaejoong melempar sembarang ponselnya lalu menatap jam dinding.00.05.  
"saengil chukhamnida kim jaejoong" lirihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho duduk termenung apa yang dipikirkan pria itu sampai keheningan di ruangan itu terusik dengan kedatangan salah satu karyawatinya yang bernama tiffany  
"tuan jung" tegur tiffany pelan melihat yunho yang tampaknya tak menyadari keberadaannya  
"ah nde?mwoya?"  
"diluar ada tuan kim dan ingin bertemu anda"  
"eh?benarkah?"tanya yunho jaejoong sangat sibuk hari ini?  
"nde,eumh saya permisi"tiffany membungkukan tubuhnya kemudian berlalu,melanjutkan tugasnya,meninggalkan atasannya yang kini tengah tersenyum lebar.

.

.  
"Aaanyeong ajhusi"pekik monbin yang tengah duduk dikursi disebelah jaejoong sambil melambaikan tanganya yang tengah memegang permen loly berukuran besar membuat para pengunjung sedikit terganggu(akibat pekikannya).  
Dengan semangat yunho mendekati meja yang ditempati ayah dan anak itu dan mendudukan tubuhnya ke satu kursi yang terletak di depan jaejoong  
"semangat sekali"kekeh pria kim itu yang tanpa sadar membuat yunho terlihatkah?  
"ada apa kesini? Bukanya kau sibuk?"tanya yunho mencoba mengalihkan topik.  
"aku free untuk 2 jam kedepan"jawab jaejoong santai sambil memainkan helai-helai rambut hitam arang monbin yang sedang sibuk mengunyah permennya.  
"eumh"  
"kak tau yun? Hari ini ulah tahunku yang ke dua puluh delapan,jadi aku ingin kau mem-"  
"MWOYA?"teriak yunho terkejut membuat para pengunjung menatap tajam ke arah mereka bertiga membuat yunho salah tingkah kemudian meminta maaf.  
"haish,masa kau tidak tahu?"  
"kau tak pernah memberi tahuku!"  
"huh,tadi malam kukira kau pulang dan mencarikan kado untukku setelah mendengar percakapanku ditelfon"  
"aku tak tahu! Mian,hah baiklah kau meminta kadomu kan? Kau boleh berpesta semua teriyaki yang kujual dengan murid-murid dan rekan-rekanmu"cetus yunho dengan nada pasrah membuat jaejoong sedikit terkejut dengan ekspresi yang dikeluarkan pria jung. berlebihan.  
"sebenarnya yeah~ aku kesini ingin meminta kado darimu tapi bukan berpesta teriyaki! Aku hanya ingin kau memperbolehkanku bermain piano dan bernyanyi disini"tepis jaejoong kemudian melangkah terburu-buru menuju panggung kecil dengan piano berwarna putih bertengger lain kim jaejoong yang baru yunho lihat.

+_author pov end_+

.

.

.

.

.

+_yunho pov_+

aku terkekeh pelan melihat jaejoong yang terlihat seperti anak-anak. berlari -lari kecil menuju panggung kecil yang kudesain dengan piano putih bertengger manis diatasya. ia dudukan tubuhnya di kursi dan menggulung lengan kemeja hitamnya yang panjang lalu mulai menekan tuts-tuts piano itu.

_"naega giyoe khae"_

"APPA WHAITING!" teriak monbin tiba-tiba sambil melambaikan tanganya membuat bukan hanya pengunjung yang tadinya fokus dengan apa yang dilakukan jaejoong menjadi terganggu(lagi) tapi juga jaejoong namun tak lama ia tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan anaknya.  
"mengganggu"  
"anak itu"  
yah,itulah komentar yang kudengar membuatku berinisiatif memangku monbin sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan mulut kecilnya

"suaaaraaa appaaa buaaagussh, sukaaa bikiin kuonserr dikaamar maandi" tutur monbin dengan suara yang lucu karna ia bicara dengan mulut yang terus ketepuk-tepuk pelan.  
Kualihkan pandanganku saat jaejoong kembali bernyanyi.

"_neomu sarang-haet-deon naye yeojaraneun geol giyeo-khae neomankeumeun  
Shi-gani chinado neoye sumkyeo-ri nama neol kanjikha-go machi naye pume ankyeoi-nneun geotcheoreom_

_Kkumil-jido molla neo-ye-ge jwot-deon yateun sang-cheo-ga  
Nae-ge juneun gipeun beo-ril-jido molla mianhaeseo han-chameul u-reoyo  
Al su eom-neun gose machi tto dareun sesange isseo nal chu-eo-ge beoryeo-nnayo  
Yeope isseodo neon nae-ge eom-neun geotcheoreom_

_Ni-ga eom-neun gose deoneun meomu-lleo isseul su eop-seo  
Dareun sarammajeo sarang-haneun ni-ga miwojil-kka han-chameul u-reoyo  
Al su eom-neun gose machi tto dareun sesange isseo dareun sarangeul hanayo  
Nae-ga eop-seodo neon haengbo-khaejil keotcheoreom_

_Eotteon- konggane it-deorado nae-gen neo hanajyo modu byeonhaedo neo-ye-ge tteona_

_Na ne-ge eop-seodo chigeumcheoreom useul su i-nnayo  
Idaeron sarado nan sara it-ji anh-neun geotcheoreom  
Al su eop-seo neowah"_

+_yunho pov end_+

.

.

.

.

+_someone pov_+

"_Kkumil-jido molla neo-ye-ge jwot-deon yateun sang-cheo-ga  
Nae-ge juneun gipeun beo-ril-jido molla mianhaeseo han-chameul u-reoyo  
Al su eom-neun gose machi tto dareun sesange isseo nal chu-eo-ge beoryeo-nnayo  
Yeope isseodo neon nae-ge eom-neun geotcheoreom"_

"charming voice"lirihku berkomentar sambil meletakan cangkir berisikan teh hijau yang baru saja kunikmati.  
'mata indah,aku berani bertaruh jika mata itu mempunyai harga jual yang tinggi'batinku. Kusunggingkan seringaiku melihat pria yang sedang menghayati lagu yang ia beralih ke layar ponselku yang menampilkan 3 pesan baru.

_from:kyuhyun_

_'tuan park,kulihat kau tertarik dengan pria di panggung itu. aku akan mengurusnya untukmu^^'_

aku arahkan pandanganku ke sosok yang duduk di meja 9 menatapku dengan seringaian khasnya membuatku tersenyum penuh arti.

_to:kyuhyun_

_genius, kupastikan akan banyak bonus yang kau dapatkan jika kau berhasil'_

from: suie  
_'kumohon maafkan aku,bisakah kau melepaskan semua sex toys ini? Aku sudah sekarat'_

_to:suie_  
_'tidak akan sampai aku menemukan perempuan jalang yang kau setubuhi tempo hari'_

_from:heechul_  
_'aku menemukanya._  
_Namanya sunny,seorang psk di mirotic bar._  
_Aku sudah memesankannya untukmu jam 8 malam nanti'_

_to:heechul_  
_'good job'_

kuletakan ponselku dan menatap pria yang kini membungkukan tubuhnya. sudah selesai rupanya? Hah~ sayang sekali.

"sunny,tunggu ajalmu"

.

.  
mirotic bar

"ahh tuanhh ohh"rintih wanita bernama sunny yang tengah kuhisapi yang kekasihku jadikan pelampiasan seksnya tempo hari. Kuhisap klistorinya membuat wanita itu makin kencang berteriak jalang.  
Setelah kurasa ia benar-benar lemas dengan foreplay yang kulakukan sedari tadi aku mulai mengeluarkan pisau lipat kesayanganku.  
"tuanh palihwa"mohon wanita itu membuatku berdecih jijik. "nde,jika itu yang kau inginkan"  
CRASH!  
"ARGH!"  
wanita itu berteriak keras saat aku menusuk holenya dengan pisau lipatku lalu menggerakannya dengan pola memutar,darah segar mengalir deras dari holenya.  
"argh,hhh sak-hit"rintihnya yang terdengar seperti melodi yang indah ditelingaku. Kukeluarkan pisau itu dari kemaluannya lalu menancapkanya terus menerus  
hingga wanita jalang itu tak bernafas.  
Next...my lovely.

+_someone pov end_+

TBC/DELETE?

Makasih buat semua yang udah baca dan review ff ini^^

Ff ini sengaja gak akan kubikin povnya jaejoong . Karna aku akan lebih menekankan sudut pandang si yunho hehehhe (_)7 .

Dan buat yang nungguin ff uri baby us president, mungkin habis ff ini end = lama XD *PLAK*

Pai pai~


	3. Chapter 3

_Azura kyosuke present_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

'_cukup aku kehilangan kau! Aku tak mau jioka harus kehilangan dia. Demi apapun, aku berjanji akan menjaga kim monbin untukmu kim jaejoong'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_LIVING LIKE A DREAM_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_+_flashback chap two_+_

wanita itu berteriak keras saat aku menusuk holenya dengan pisau lipatku lalu menggerakannya dengan pola memutar,darah segar mengalir deras dari holenya.

"argh,hhh sak-hit"rintihnya yang terdengar seperti melodi yang indah ditelingaku. Kukeluarkan pisau itu dari kemaluannya lalu menancapkanya terus menerus

hingga wanita jalang itu tak bernafas.

Next...my lovely

_+_flashback chap two_+_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_chapter 3_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_pair:yunhoXjaejoong, others_

_genre:hurt,sad, family, little psycho, death cast_

_rated:M_

_warning:EYD brantakan!, kecepetan, blab la bla#digeplak, typoh,dll. Mian u.u_

_ost: ill protect you_

_white love story_

_no gain_

_don't say good bye_

_etc_

_(lagu yang author dengerin waktu making ff?)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

'teruslah bermimpi. Berharap semua keinginanmu menjadi kenyataan selagi kau bisa menikmatinya. Dan pada saat hujan turun nantinya maka bersiaplah karna hujan itu akan melunturkan semua fatamorganaku yang begitu nyata untukmu!'  
-azura kyosuke-

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Douz0_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_+yunho pov+_

"kim monbin, kim jaejoong huft" gumamku sedari tadi sambil sesekali melirik jarum jam yang menunjukan pukul delapan kurang sepuluh menit.

"hhhaish, kenapa sepuluh menit terasa setahun?" aku mendecih lalu meraih dua kotak berisikan kado yang akan kuberikan untuk monbin dan jaejoong. kado yang hampir meludeskan sebagaian uang hasil kerjaku selama sepuluh bulan tinggal di negeri gingseng ini, tapi tak apa toh ini perayaan satu tahun sekali bukan?

"better three hours too soon than a minute too late eoh? Yeah datang lebih awal."putusku sambil melangkahkan kakiku menuju rumah tetanggaku tercinta~

+yunho pov end+

_AUTHOR POV_

yunho tersenyum kecil menatap mobil merah dengan logo kuda jingkrak juga sebuah spanduk yang terselampir di badan kanan mobil itu. Hadiah untuk jaejoong rupanya.

Ferari merah itu terparkir manis di halaman rumah jaejoong, bersanding dengan mobil Honda jazz pemilik rumah dan mobil bermerek lotus berwarna hitam yang sangat mewah. Jika saja ekonominya masihlah seperti dulu bukan hal yang sulit untuk memberikan kado yang lebih mewah dari ini.

Raut wajah yunho sedikit berubah ketika sebuah pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba muncul di otaknya.

'_apakah ini hadiah dari mantan istrimu jaejoong ahh?'._

Yunho terdiam memandang suasana dalam rumah jaejoong yang baru saja ia masuki . sepi. tak ada pesta yang meriah seperti yang ia bayangkan, harusnya ia sudah bisa menduga dari sikap sang pemilik rumah yang tidak mengajaknya untuk mempersiapkan apapun untuk acara itu. Pandanganya beralih menatap monbin yang tengah sibuk memainkan ipad di  
sofa lalu ke sosok jaejoong yang tengah sibuk menyusun beberapa botol wine membuat dahi yunho mengerut '_wine? ' _

"oppa apa tuan jung sudah datang?" teriak sebuah suara wanita dari arah dapur.

"yeah dia sudah datang Jessica ahh" jawab jaejoong sambil menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya kearah yunho membuat yunho makin bingung juga berdebar(melihat senyum jaejoong:3)

DEG!

mata musang itu melebar seketika saat melihat sang pemilik suara dari dapur tadi mulai menampakan sosoknya dengan balutan pakaian kerja membuat yunho tak mungkin salah lihat dengan wanita yang tengah berdiri disebelah jaejoong kini. jessica. jung pekerjaan umum waktu itu. _kenapa ia bisa ada disini?_, batin yunho.

"annyeong tuan jung, senang bisa bertemu anda lagi ^^" sapa Jessica sambil membungkukan tubuhnya membuat yunho refleks membungkukan tubuhnya juga.

"saya juga Jessica ssi, trimakasih atas saran anda beberapa waktu lalu, hahaha kalian sudah saling kenal rupanya" yunho menatap Jessica dan jaejoong bergantian. jessica tersenyum tipis lalu menatap pria bermarga kim disebelahnya memberikan suatu isyarat kepada jaejoong

"arraso" gumam jaejoong sambil menghela nafasnya.

"yunho aah, Jessica…adalah mantan istriku" seru jaejoong membuat yunho terkejut sesaat lalu tersenyum kecil

"ah, benarkah? Huh sayanng sekali ya kalian sudah berpisah padahal kalian sangat serasi sekali" yunho mengepalkan tangan kanannya erat Menahan seluruh perasaan sesak di dadanya ia cukup tau diri dan mengingat sopan santun, ia juga bukanlah wanita yang -mungkin- dengan mudahnya mengungkapkan rasa tidak sukanya. Jung yunho adalah seorang pria yang mencintai pria(jaejoong) dan tak semua orang bisa menerima perasaan seperti itu bukan? Dan yunho memilih untuk tetap bersandiwara seperti ini.

"appa~ umma~ ajjushi~ apa kuenya sudah boleh monbin habiskan?" pekik monbin membuat ketiga orang dewasa itu menatapnya."yeah, tampaknya uri monbin sudah tidak sabar. Kita mulai acaranya~"

.

.

.

.

.

skip time

.

.

.

.

.

"hahahah…lu-chu hahaha appa~ hahaha" tampak monbin tengah menungging disofa ruang tv yang sangaja dibuat seperti ruang karoke malam itu, dengan yunho disampingnya yang sedang mati-matian menahan tawanya. anak laki laki yang baru saja genap berusia 6 tahun itu membenamkan wajahnya yang memerah lalu menatap kedepan lagi dan tertawa lagi melihat appa dan ummanya yang tengah melakukan tarian lucu dari lagu yang diputar.

menurutnya sangat lucu melihat kedua orang tuanya berpenampilan seperti itu dengan kostum badan beruang yang entah appanya dapatkan dari mana, juga ummanya yang tengah menggunakan bando telinga beruang jangan lupakan ujung hidungnya yang dihiasi bulatan merah yang entah terbuat dari spidol barangkali. Duo jj(?) itu menempelkan pundak kanan kiri mereka lalu menaik turunkannya seirama intro dan terus menarikan tarian yang mengundang tawa moonbin dan ringisan yunho(karna menahan tawanya) itu

_appa geomun dung dunghe_(jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya)

_eoma geomun nal sinhe_(jessica menarik pipinya)

_aegi geomun nabegiawo_(beraegyo)

_hishuk hishuk charangda_(membentuk symbol cinta)

dan tarian itu ditutup dengan octopus dance dari yesung super junior( abaikan yang ini- -')

"satu kali lagi~~"

"MWO?"

"appa, perut monbin sakit appa~"

'_gom semariga'_

"APPA/JAEJOONG/OPPA!"

_AUTHOR POV END_

+junsu pov+

"eungh"kurenggangkan tubuhku yang benar-benar terasa baru kali ini aku merasakan kemarahan park yoochun sampai seperti ini,membuatku harus tersiksa dengan barang-barang buatannya yang berjenis sex toys itu selama berjam-jam. hah~ andai saja aku tak terlalu mabuk malam itu pastilah tak semudah itu aku terkena bujuk rayu para penjaja diri di club . Aku yakin yoochun tak akan membiarkan wanita itu hidup, tapi apa peduliku? Aku pun cukup bukan?

'_maaf untuk selama ini…aku sangat mencintaimu, aku tak mau kau meninggalkanku suie,maaf aku tak bisa menunjukan perasaanku seperti kebanyakan para pria diluar sana'_

aku tersenyum kecil mengingat ucapannya sesudah kami bercinta , ucapan yang hanya berani ia keluarkan saat aku tidur. jika sudah seperti itu entahlah perasaan jengkel, sakit hati atau lelah bersamanya maupun kelakuannya itu menguap entah kemana. Dia park yoochun keasihku,seorang Bandar narkoba juga kepala agen penjualan organ dalam manusia yang masih hidup tentu saja secara ilegal meski ia bukanlah orang nomor satu dalam bisnis kotor seperti ini, namun tak ayal membuat para pihak berwenang kelimpungan melacak kami.

Kuputuskan untuk membersihkan tubuhku yang terasa sangat lengket terutama dibagian selangkahanku. setelah mengganti seprai dan membereskan kamarku tentunya. "junho hyung"gumamku pelan sambil mengeratkan bathrobe yang membalut tubuhku dan melirik jam yang menunjukan pukul empat pagi.

tiba-tiba aku merasa khawatir dengan keadaan saudara kembarku itu yang makin hari makin buruk karna kerusakan hampir seluruh organ dalamnya seperti jantung, hati, maupun ginjal akibat kebiasaannya yang sering mengkonsumsi obat-obat terlarang selama bertahun-tahun.

yoochun pun sudah angkat tangan untuk menyembuhkan beresiko untuk melakukan operasi dengan keadaan yang sebenarnya sudah tak bisa tertolong lagi. Pernah terfikir olehku untuk menyuntik mati hyungku sendiri tapi yoochun memarahiku dan mengurungku tanpa makan dan minum selama 2 hari, membuatku sadar bahwa bukankah saat-saat seperti ini rasa persaudaraan dan berbaktiku kepada junho hyung diuji?.

" selamat pagi tuan kim" sapa beberapa anak buah yoochun yang berpapasan denganku membuatku mau tak mau membalas sapaan mereka "ya, selamat pagi" hingga aku memasuki ruangan yang sejuk dengan aroma obat yang sangat tajam menusuk penciumanku namun perlahan-lahan aku mulai terbiasa dan kembali melangkahkan kakiku mendekati junho hyung yang tengah terbaring di ranjangnya dengan kabel kabel dan peralatan kedokteran yang membuat ia bisa hidup sampai saat ini, Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi jika semua itu terlepas dari tubuhnya.

sungguh aku bertrimakasih atas semua bantuan yang yoochun berikan untuk kehidupan kami. berawal dari kami yang menjadi gelandangan yang direkrut menjadi anggota dari bisnis kotornya sampai seperti ini tentu kalian tahu maksudku bukan?.

"hyungie" lirihku membelai pipimya yang begitu tirus, pipi yang dulu sering kucubiti hingga memerah jika aku kesal dengannya.

"hhhng.." junho hyung membuka mata sayunya dengan bagian putih matanya yang kuning, mata yang sebenarnya hampir sama denganku, tapi sekarang berbeda jauh sekali.

"hyung,apa yang kau rasakan saat ini?" tanyaku menarik kursi dan duduk di samping ranjangya, perlahan ia mengarahkan tangannya menyentuh dada, perut, dan selangkahannya membuatku teringat akan penyakit kelamin yang baru beberapa minggu ini ikut menggrogoti tubuh ringkih itu,ohh tuhan.

"sabar nde?aku takin kau pasti kuat" lirihku lagi dengan suara bergetar lalu mengusap mataku cepat sebelum air mataku jatuh. Aku tak bisa terus-menerus menangis, aku harus siap atas kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa saja melenyapkan sosok hyungku dari dunia ini bukan?

"andai saja kau menuruti laranganku untuk berhenti mengkomsumsi barang haram itu hyung, pastilah kau sudah menikah dan mempunyai banyak dan aku akan menjadi ajjushi dari mereka hyung. ikut memandikan mereka, bermain bola bersama atau menggoda istrimu hahaha" tawa miris keluar dari bibirku mengingat cita-cita dan mimpi kami ketika masih kanak-kanak yang sekarang tak mungkin lagi tercapai mengingat keadaan junho hyung yang seperti ini. Sebuah senyum kecil terukir dibibirnya membuatku sedikit merasa bahagia.

"aku pergi ya hyung jisseyo" salamku sambil mengembalikan letak kursi ke tempat semula dan beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu, namun belum sampai aku memegang gagang pintu rintihan cukup keras junho hyung membuatku panic dan kembali mendekatinya

"EARNGH" tubuh junho hyung bergetar hebat, bibirnya terus bergerak mengucapkan kata tanpa suara.

"hyung, apa yang sakit eoh?apa?" tanyaku sambil memeluk tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba terasa dingin, alisku berkerut saat melihat bercak darah segar di selimutnya, dengan sigap aku menyibak selimut itu kini terpampanglah celana yang junho hyung kenakan sudah basah dengan cairan merah pekat itu membuatku semakin panic.

DEG!

Aku merasa semua tulangku lepas dari . melihat darah yang dengan derasnya keluar dari telinga, hidung, mulut bahkan dubur junho hyung tak lama setelah aku melepaskan celananya tadi.

"yoochun!" gumamku menekan tombol darurat yang letaknya tak jauh dari ranjang junho hyung dan tak lama semua penghuni datang ke ruangan itu termasuk tim medis yang bertugas merawat junho hyung , namun tak nampak sosok yang kucari diantara krumunan itu tapi tak apa.

Deg,deg,deg

Kuharap ini bukanlah kemungkinan yang tak kuinginkan, namun aku salah, kemungkinan itu kini menjadi nyata!

"chussihamnida tuan"

"m-mwo?"

"tuan kim junho…hh kami sudah sangat berusaha saya harap anda dapat merelakannya" ucap salah satu tim medis membuat tubuhku seketika bergetar menahan tangis. tidak aku tidak boleh menangis, aku siap menerima ini semua.

"nd-nde" jawabku pelan lalu melangkah mendekati jasad junho hyung.

"_apa cita-citamu hyung?"_

"_punya istri cantik dan anak yang banyak hahahaha…"_

"_aku juga, ah aku akan jadi ajushi. Mengajak anakmu bermain bola dan menggoda istrimu hyung"_

"_yakh berani kau?"_

"_belajarlah yang giat kim junsu! Aku tidak apa-apa"_

"_tapi ginjalmu hyung hiks"_

"_aku masih punya satu! Hei kau tahu? Ginjal itu seperti pohon dia akan tumbuh lagi jadi kau tak perlu khawatir nde?"_

"_nde, gomawoyo hyung"_

"_hyung, kenapa kau jadi pecandu seperti ini?"_

"_hidup harus dinikmati junsu ah..aku hanya ingin bahagia! Dukunglah hyungmu ini!"_

"_mendukungmu dan membuatmu cepat mati? PABO!"_

"_hahahaha"_

"_kerusakan organ dalam hyungmu sudah sangat parah tidak mungkin untuk mengoprasi ata melakukan transplant, minhae"_

" _DASAR JUNHO HYUNG PABO! Hiks hyung"_

"_chussihamnida tuan"_

"_m-mwo?"_

"_tuan kim junho…hh kami sudah sangat berusaha saya harap anda dapat merelakannya"_

"you see things that are and say'why'? but I dream things that never were and say 'why not?" kusejajarkan bibirku ditelinganya dan membisikan kata-kata yang menjadi word of wisdom kami berdua membuat semua yang mendengarnya mengenyit heran sedangkan aku hanya tersenyum tipis lalu melangkah keluar membelah barisan orang-orang yang masih menatapku heran

"urus pemakaman, dan kosongkan semua jadwal kalian hari ini"

+junsu pov end+

_YUNHO POV _

"bastard" gumamku sambil mengadah ke langit yang dihiasi bintang dan bulan sabit yang tampak samar membuat kekesalanku karna mengetahui mantan istri jaejoong adalah Jessica, orang yang menyarankanku untuk berkenalan dengan jaejoong. Melihat pemandangan langit malam itu membuat perasaan kesalku sedikit demi sedikit lenyap.

PUK!

Sebuah tepukan pelan dipundakku membuatku terkejut, kutolehkan pandanganku ke belakang

"oh jessica ssi, kau mengagetkanku" seruku dengan senyum yang kupaksakan sungguh aku sedang tak ingin melihat wajahnya sekarang.

"hihih mian…" kekehnya lalu duduk disebelahku

"kau cemburu yunho ahh? Hei tak apakan aku memanggilmu yunho ahh?" ucapnya tiba-tiba membuatku mendecih pelan

cemburu? Terlalu banyak alasan untuk aku menjawab tidak. Pertama aku baru bertemu dua kali dengannya, kedua aku ini GAY ! bagaimana aku bisa suka dan cemburu dengannya coba?

"hahahaha kita baru dua kali bertemu jess, bagaimana aku bias suka dan cemburu padamu?" jawabku jujur yang dibalas tawa menyebalkannya

"bukan denganku tapi dengan kim jaejoong! Kau menyukai dia kan jung gay?" ujarnya membuatku terhenyak, nafasku tak beraturan.

"m-mwo?"

"dulu kau cukup terkenal di tokyo international university bukan? Tentu aku mengenalmu karna dulu kita pernah satu universitas yeah berbeda jurusan"

"benarkah?" tanyaku menatapnya tak percaya

"eumh, dan aku tahu kau gay saat kau sedang bercumbu dengan hamao kun" Jessica menyeringai menatapku membuatku cepat-cepat mengalihkan tatapanku ke langit. Sial kenapa aku tidak tahu kalau wanita ini satu universitas denganku padahal seingatku aku sangat hapal dengan nama maupun wajah gadis-gadis yang menuntut ilmu disana?.

"aku dengan jaejoong oppa sudah tak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi kini aku sudah memiliki calon suami yang aku cintai dan berencan—"

"yeah… jaejoong sudah menceritakannya padaku dari kelakuanmu saat kalian masih bersama sampai rencanamu pindah ke AS dan menjadi warga Negara disana bersama calon suamimu" potongku dengan nada ketus bermaksud agar perbincangan ini selesai, namun tampaknya tak membuat wanita itu berhenti,sial!

'_jaejoong ahh kenapa kau lama sekali di dapur?'_, batinku akhirnya kuputuskan bersenadung kecil, acuh tak acuh mendengarkan omongan wanita disebelahku ini

.

.

.

.

.

"yeah sampai aku pindah dan meneruskan kuliahku disini, tapi ternyata tak berbeda jauh dengan jepang hubungan gay juga marak di universitas dan kejadian di club 7 tahun lalu membuat kehidupanku berubah"

DEG!

" aku bersama beberapa temanku mengadakan taruhan siapa yang bisa membuat naked pria gay dari universitasku yang ada di club itu akan mendapatkan voucer operasi plastic dan yeah aku berhasil tapi tak kusangka akan menjadi begitu serius dan membuatku terpaksa menikah di usia yang menurutku masih bukan saat yang tepat menjadi seorang wanita dengan status seorang istri dan calon ibu" ucapan Jessica membuatku terpaku. Perasaan kesal dan bahagia bercampur menjadi satu ah apakah pria gay yang sedang ia bicarakan jaejoong?

"jaejoong maksudmu?"tanyaku ragu-ragu membuat ia tertawa

"yah kau pikir aku sudah menikah berapa kali eoh? Tentu saja ia" jawabnya membuatku tanpa sadar tersenyum. Apakah ini pertanda ada harapan untukku untuk mendapatkan jaejoong?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

mian chap ini mengecewakan karma ngebut buat nyelesain chap ini T_T

aku mau uts huwaaaa doain ya? Huks dan jadwalku makin padet mohon maklumlah aku kan smk trus sistemnya jg kyak anak kuliahan gthu u.u

aku ambil teknik arsitek lhu xD {gx ada yg Tanya-_-} kekekek

ditunggu kritiknya n_n karna aku yakin bnyak yg mau ngritik daripada muji huhahahaha{gigit bantal}

yoyoi mianhe an gomawo

see ya


End file.
